Bigger Than Gravity
by stellish
Summary: One-shot. Caroline runs into Klaus in the Lockwood's study. Set mid-Season 4. Rated M for content, be warned!


Note:

I (clearly) do not own the characters and am just having fun. This story has graphic content. If this will offend you, please do not read further.

Written somewhere in the midst of Season 4 and the Silas stuff- Season 4 spoilers included.

Caroline had had too much to drink.

Which was not entirely out of the ordinary these days. Tyler was gone, Elena was gone, her dad was gone, Jeremy was gone, the list got longer by the week. She looked around the Lockwood mansion, where Matt was hosting a huge birthday party for Rebekah. Caroline huffed, realizing that with Elena emotionless and out of town and Bonnie home recovering from Silas, she had few reasons to be at this party. She was head cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, but her double life had squashed her social life, it seemed. She headed to the study to escape the crowd she felt so alone in. Despite knowing she was drunk, she headed straight for the Lockwood family's hidden liquor stash. As she opened the bookshelf cabinet, she her a throat clear.

"Thanks, love, I was wondering where an evil bastard could get a drink around here," Klaus said from a chair behind her. He sat so still she hadn't noticed him before, and her heartbeat thundered.

"What'll you have?" she asked, defeatedly.

"Scotch, neat," he smiled, and she poured two glasses. When she handed his over, his fingertips brushed hers boldly. She pulled her hand back quickly, taking her glass and feigning interest in the book titles lining the walls. Suddenly he was just behind her, his fresh Scotch breath tickling her nose, "What's the matter, love? This place bring back bad memories?"

"You have a lot of nerve even coming here. You don't deserve to breath the air that Tyler left behind," she said proudly.

"Tyler was nothing," Klaus smiled, "I deserve all sorts of things he left behind." His hand tentatively touched her bare shoulder, feeling her cool skin. She shrugged him off and stumbled a bit, again being humbled by the drink within her. His hands darted to her waist, and he guided her to the couch. When Klaus wasn't over the top brutish, he could be delicate and caring, she thought.

"Had a bit much tonight, Caroline?" he asked as they sat next to each other. She hated to admit it, but she loved the way he said her name. It seemed longer than when anyone else spoke it, more charged, as if even saying it required all of his restraint. She smiled and took another sip of her scotch, then frowned and put it down.

"Guess I don't have to worry about coasters anymore," she said, glancing at a Lockwood family photo on a side table.

"Forget about Tyler Lockwood," Klaus said sternly, his eyes snapped to hers.

"Are you trying to compel me?" she asked, offended.

"The thought crossed my mind," he admitted, "but I decided against it. I want you to remember Tyler," he leaned in close, she could feel his hot breath on her ear, "so you can really realize how much better I am." She blushed and bristled slightly, but did not push him away. He smelt the booze on her breath and considered being a gentleman and resisting his urge to take advantage of her, but the urge proved too strong as he found himself suddenly closing the distance between them and kissing the hell out of her. Her eyes widened and she put her hands on his chest to push him away, but the booze pumped through her veins and she could feel herself warm to his touch. She instead let her hands roam his chest before making their way to his curly blonde hair, holding his head against hers. He smiled into her, pressing his body as close to hers as possible while sitting next to each other on a couch, and she broke away, suddenly, her eyes racing with confusion and emotion.

"What's wrong?" he whispered lovingly, kissing her temple.

"You know what's wrong," she frowned, unable to pull away from his close proximity.

"And what's right, love? Tyler is not coming back, would you sacrifice the rest of eternity to remain true to him?" he asked quietly.

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to be the kind of woman who would always remain true. But even with her head spinning, she knew that things with Tyler had been off for quite a while. Since he became a hybrid, they'd had issue after issue, and Tyler had spent more time out of town hiding (sometimes with beautiful she-wolves) than with her. Of course, Tyler becoming a hybrid was all Klaus' fault.

She suddenly found her strength, and stood up, stumbling slightly. He reached out to steady her, but she gestured with her arms to prevent him.

"You ruined Tyler. You ruined Tyler and me. Now you want to ruin me. No, thanks," she turned to leave, but he was in front of her suddenly, blocking her path.

"Darling, you are as closed to ruined as I've ever seen," he said, holding her face in his hands persistently. "I've watched you lose too many friends, Caroline. I can't see you this way. You've drunk yourself into a stupor. You've drunk enough to kiss _me_, Caroline," he said sternly, shaking his head and releasing her face. She couldn't help but chuckle at the end of his outburst, then she sighed.

"I didn't know you cared so much," she said quietly, before bucking up a bit. "But you are a huge stalker, so I guess it makes sense." He smiled at her.

"As you know, vampire emotions are heightened human emotions. I have always loved deeply," with that he kissed her hand, and she stood in shock. She'd always thought he had an obnoxious crush, that he wanted to stick it to Tyler by stealing his girl, she hadn't considered that he loved her. Was he capable of love? He loved his siblings deeply, but used that love to justify stabbing them and leaving them in boxes for centuries.

He didn't say anything, but stepped a bit to the left, signaling that this was her chance to leave. Just after he'd told her he loved her. She slowly walked to the door, pausing with her hand on the knob. He sighed and turned towards the fire, taking a swig from his scotch. Instead of hearing the door open, he heard the turn of a lock. He spun around, and Caroline was just behind him, her hands in his hair, pulling his face to hers again. He gaped slightly before kissing her back, less urgently this time, relishing her affections. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her begin to unbutton his shirt, and he began to lose control, his hands were everywhere as he kissed her, pushing her against a bookshelf. She pushed his shirt off, and he found her waistline, untucking her shimmery tank top and pulling it up over her head, revealing a lacy strapless bra. He kissed her again, this time cupping her breasts through the bra, occasionally running his hand down her smooth stomach. She reached for his waistband and he took her hands suddenly.

"Are you sure that you want our first time to be here, like this?" he asked her, as though he had given much thought to how their "first time" should be. As if he knew they'd be thinking back on it for eternity, together. How could a monster be so sentimental? How could someone so sentimental truly be a monster? She paused and looked around the room, the fire was crackling and giving off most of the warm light, the walls were lined in rich jewel-toned books, there was soft furniture and a soft sheepskin rug on the floor. With a small growl, she pushed him onto the rug and landed astride him, her blonde curls tumbling around her face as she leaned down to kiss him. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, splayed on either side of him, pushing up her pleated skirt to expose her matching lacy black underwear. She sat up so that she could unzip his pants and push them and his boxers down. While she was up, he took the opportunity to run his fingers along her underwear, where a damp spot had already formed. He leaned up to kiss her again, and she rubbed herself on his erection, enjoying the warmth growing in her core. His hands moved up to pull down her bra a bit, exposing her breasts as they bounced with her hip movements. He couldn't help but touch them, toying with her nipples, leaning up to kiss and mouth them. She moaned, her hips moved faster, impatiently. Without warning, she pushed her underwear to the side and sank down onto him, and he groaned at her tightness. She sighed and began to ride him properly, while he thrust upwards with her movements and cupped her breasts. When he could feel himself approaching ecstasy, he moved a hand to her center and began to rub her clitoris, and she leaned down to kiss him, partly to keep herself from shouting and attracting attention. They both came, gasping into each others' mouths, their movements losing coordination quickly, and eventually slowing. She finally dropped herself on top of him, resting her head at his neck, and he sighed at the feeling of gravity pressing her softness against him. The power she had over him was bigger than gravity. Everything spun on her head, the center of his universe.


End file.
